Will we see you again?
by Repenned
Summary: She had always been there in their lives. She was their personal gold and silver guardian angel, after all.


The first time they met her, they thought she was terrifying. She came in a terrifyingly beautiful flash of gold and silver light. Their mother fell to her knees before her. Their mother knew she had to bring her home. They were selfish and didn't want to lose their mother. They tried to make her go away. But father stopped them, nodding once and only once to her. So they watched her take their mother away. Father told them she came to bring people away to a place without pain. They didn't want to lose anyone else so they asked her, with a hope the answer would be no, "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The second time they met, they thought she was an angel. The father was in spark-wrenching agony. Others had broken into their home with the intent to harm and their father had given his spark to protect them. It hurt them to see him hurt. When she came in that oh so beautiful gold and silver flash, they knew she was bringing their father to a better place without pain. So they stood back and let her take their father. But they still cried for him anyway. She kissed their helms once each to comfort them from the pain of losing their father. They looked up at her with their wide optics and asked her, "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The third time they met, they thought she was beautiful. She glowed gold and silver in the warm, earth sunshine. Her armour flashed brilliantly as she wove the ancient Seeker dance in the air. She sang the song of the fallen, remembering the fallen Seekers. It was a song engrained deep in their processors and it called to them, begging them to join the dance. And so they did. Together, the four Seekers danced together in the sky, weaving an intricate dance together. No one noticed they had an audience and non one cared. For several hours, they remembered their fallen. And when the dance was done, they separated to go their own ways. But they asked one question of her. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The fourth time they met, they thought she was their personal guardian. Two of them had already fallen to the cold, hard earth and the last was struggling valiantly. Then there she was, the same as ever. She pushed their enemy back and defended them until the battle was over. When the medic arrived, they were alone again, only a flake of golden paint ever hinted at that she had been there. They hid that flake away, a treasure, a prized possession for their eyes only. They sent their thoughts to her, wherever she was, knowing that she would hear them. She was their guardian angel after all. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The fifth time they met, they thought she didn't matter. They had found someone else they thought they wanted to love. Someone seemed to love them and they seemed to love someone. She was jealous of that someone. But they were wrong, in the end. That someone had mercilessly broken their sparks and left them behind. That someone traded them away for something better. She was there for them when they needed a shoulder to cry on. When she came, she took a little of their pain with her. They didn't notice. But they didn't need her so she decided to leave. Before she left, they asked her one more time, "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The sixth time they met, they thought she was sparkless. One of them was horribly wounded but she didn't seem to care all. She seemed to want to just leave them alone on top of an icy cold mountain. The other two held their wingbrother to protect him from the wind and the stared at their guardian angel hoping she would save them once again from the pain. They pleaded with their optics, so frozen with cold they couldn't even speak. She turned her back to them. And they cursed her with every fibre in their bodies. But she saved them still. And they hoped the answer was no but they still asked her. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The seventh time they met, they thought she was amazing. They remembered the pain they had caused her so many years ago with their careless words when they were on that icy cold mountain top. They could still see her anguished face and tormented optics. And they felt like monsters. She had done nothing but protect him all their lives but they had shunned her and pushed her away. When they went to beg for forgiveness, she told them she loved them. And they realized they loved her as well. But she had to leave, as she always did. Theu asked the same question they always did. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The eighth time they met, they thought she was their emblem of peace. When the two leaders finally agreed to the peace treaty, she appeared in gold and silver flash of light. And for the first time, in a long time, they wept. Not from sorrow, but from sheer joy and renewed hope. They were no longer shunned from society and thought of as insane by others because their stories of her were all true. Apologizes were given and exchanged. She stayed together with them for a long time but eventually she had to leave again. Before she left, they asked her that one question. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The ninth time they met, they thought she had come to bring them home. They couldn't move from their berths and they couldn't fly. They couldn't feel the wind whip around them as they danced with her in the sky to remember their fallen. Their sparks reached out for her but they still couldn't move towards her. She moved closer and stood there, a single tear running down her cheek because they were in pain. She loved them with all of her spark and they loved her with all of theirs. Touching her hand to their helms, she stole their pain from them to bear it herself. When she began to leave, they spoke to her. "Will we see you again?"

* * *

The last time they met, they knew they were finally home. She was standing by the great golden gates of the Matrix, waiting for their arrival. She smiled, and opened her arms to them. Without hesitation, they ran to her and she welcomed them home. "We see you."


End file.
